


Lost touch fond memories

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Michael Novotny Bashing, Orgy, Points of View, Romance, Threesome, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is still 29 but Justin is 27, they met eight years ago in college and became fuck buddies for two years before Justin left for New York. Now, six years later their paths cross once again and maybe this time, they're looking for more than just great sex...yeah, right!





	1. Chapter 1- The new, the old, and the fucking great

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian  
“I got bored,” I told the guys as I walked over to my Jeep. They snickered at me.

“I know. Getting your dick sucked can be so tedious.” I ignored Emmett’s sarcasm as my eyes involuntarily wandered to a tasty morsel nearby. He was blonde with a Hugo Boss leather jacket and 501 black jeans that hugged his perfect bubble butt that left nothing to the imagination. He was facing someone else; the man in front of him was obviously trying to bed this delicacy. I desperately wanted to see what the blonde looked like coz if his face is as nice as his ass then I’ll be up for a fun night. I abandon my friends and walked over to him. The man in front of him glared at me, I’m assuming he knows that I’m gonna get the blonde now instead. The blonde must have realized that someone was behind him coz he turned around to face me. I was faced with the most intense blue eyes I’ve even seen since-

“Brian?!” Suddenly my arms are filled with a body that I wanted to touch, with my barely registering what just happened.

“Justin Taylor. How the fuck are you, you little shit?” I asked as a huge smile encountered my face as I remembered the times I had with the blonde.

“Brian Kinney, star asshole, I’m as fine as a single gay man can be. What the fuck are you doing here?” He looked around and cleared his throat. “Or shall I rephrase that to who the fuck are you doing here?” 

I laughed. The fucker has not changed in six years. Still fucking beautiful and still fucking charmingly irresistible. “Who hasn’t Brian fucked?” I glanced beside me, and found Michael, Ted and Emmett there. Michael had an unhappy look about him. He wasn’t fond of Justin then, I guess not much can change in six years. 

“Michael, still following Brian around, I see. So, how’ve you been? Life treating you good?” Justin let go of me just enough to tease Mikey.

“Can’t complain. Until now.” Justin had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. 

“Justin, this flaming nelly queen here is Emmett Honeycutt and this excruciatingly boring geezer over here is Theodore Schmitt. Feel free to ignore them. Emmett, Theodore, this is Justin Taylor.” I gestured and introduced everyone while Michael kept up his glaring.

“Yet you’re hanging out with them. Doesn’t say much about you, now does it? Guess things changes after six years.” They shook hands and Emmett is clapping whilst jumping up and down. 

“Oh, I like him.” He took hold of Justin’s arm. I felt a pang of unsuspected jealousy, which I covered in record time. “We’re going to get a bite to eat at a diner, would you like to join us?”

Justin smiled his blinding smiles that I’ve missed seeing for six years. “Only if I treat.”

“You got a car?” I really wanted nothing more than to sink my dick into his gorgeous ass but seeing as Justin was emphatic to get to know my ‘friends’. 

Justin laughed mockingly as if it were the most idiotic thing he’s ever heard. “Of course. What? Did you think I walked here in my Prada’s?”

As soon as we got into the diner, I immediately regretted it. Who should waltz in with a loud bang but Debbie the mother hen? “Hi, guys! Oh my god! Is that you Sunshine?” She pushed away the rest of us poor mortals to meet Justin. I had forgotten the nickname she had bestowed upon him the first time I introduced them. He gave her a run for her money the moment his face broke into a smile so bright it could blind the sightless. I wanted to put my hand up to shield my eyes! 

“Debbie! God, it’s been forever! How’ve you been? How’s Vic?” He could barely get the words out as Deb was squeezing the life out of him. 

“I’m great! Vic’s great! We’re doing fan fucking tastic! How ‘bout you, Sunshine?”

“Hey, Deb, take an easy on the kid.” Ted tried to loosen Deb’s arms around Justin before she totally cut off his air supply.

“Ma, could we order some food? I’m starving.” Mikey rolled his eyes as he watched the attention everyone was giving Justin.

“Keep your pants on until you get home! I just wanna see how’s Sunshine doing. Take a seat honey and we’ll talk later.” She led him to an empty booth and sat him down then went to the kitchen. I got in beside him, and Emmett, Ted, and Mikey sat opposite us. 

“So, sweetie, tell us how did you get our Stud of Liberty Avenue to remember your name even after six years. Better men have opted for even ten minutes to no avail.” Emmett batted his eyes –what he thought was seductive-getting deep into gossip mode.

Justin laughed full heartedly. I had forgotten how much I missed his laugh. It was so natural and liberating. “Well, Emmett I don’t know. Could be the fantastic head I gave quite often.” His eyes sparkled as they turned to look at mine. Yes, his natural talent for the art of fellatio was mind blowing. My pants tighten as the words escaped his mouth. Of course, it didn’t help that his warm hand was very near my crotch.

“So, what, were the two of you boyfriends or something? Where did you guys meet?” I sneered at the ‘boyfriend’ notion Ted purported. Before any of us could answer, Mikey beat us to the punch.

“Of course not! Brian doesn’t do boyfriends! They were roommates and fuck buddies in college.” Mikey folded his arms in front of his chest while I stared down at him. If he noticed, he didn’t give any indication. Justin’s sunshine smile however, didn’t falter. 

“No, Ted, we weren’t boyfriends. Brian is not the boyfriend type, and I had no time to look for one. I was horny, and by the end of my first month there, my neighbor was looking pretty good. So, I got laid on a regular basis with a really hot guy while still maintaining my 4.0 GPA. Not a bad arrangement for me.” Justin’s hand had reached my denim-covered dick by now and was applying pressure. He slowly unzipped my pants and rubbed my hard erection. I urge to moan but just bit my bottom lip as to not give us away.

“That is quite a delicious agreement on your part honey but what was in it for you?” Emmett stared at me. My mind was at the hand on my cock when I realized they were expecting an answer. I cleared my throat as if I was thinking my response.

Taking my time to instill some suspense, “Mmm… He’s willing, near and has an incredible tight ass?” My reasoning came out like a question. I was afraid I would offend Justin because that was not what I thought of him. He was practically my best friend in college since I didn’t see Mikey all that much. His hand stroking my dick didn’t wane so I took it as a sign that he didn’t take my answer to heart. That was also another great thing about him; he never got pissed or upset. He always went through life the way I do, no apologies, no regrets. He always said that if he had to care what other people said or did, he would have no time for himself. 

I was close, and at first I started to get agitated because I didn’t know what to do when I cum. Then I remembered what we did in college when in a similar situation. I placed a hand on the table and laid my head on the back of my almost trembling hand. Justin got the message and tried to distract Emmett and Ted. “So Emmett, Ted, what do guys do? Are the two of you a couple? You guys look so close,” I picked up on the pun and nearly laughed. Mikey, who could careless of what Justin had to say, was worried about me who looked like I got either a stomach or headache. 

“Brian, are you okay?” He placed a hand on my head and thank god, because I came at that very moment, I jerked up, and grunted. It was a nice save as if I was annoyed at Mikey. 

Emmett, Ted and Justin ignored me and went back to their conversation. “I am a retail clerk at Torso, a fabulous place to clothes shop but I really want to be a party planner and Teddy here is an accountant. No, we’re not a couple but we are the best of friends.” He linked his arms with Ted and kissed his forehead. I shuddered.

Justin made a look at under the table, “O, yuck, I have mud on my shoes!” He made a grab for the tissues, started cleaning me, and himself up while continuing the conversation. “Emmett, if you want to be a party planner, maybe I can help you. I have a show in a month and I need someone as fabulous as you to turn it into a fantastic gala. There’ll be lots of people there with deep pockets and if you play it right, you could be opening up your own party planning company by the end of the night.” He smiled brightly. I was all cleaned and tucked in by the time Emmett got up and kissed Justin happily. 

“Oh, honey, thank you! I could really love you. Brian, you have some competition.” Emmett’s smile was evenly matched with my scoff. Thank god, Deb came and place the menus on the table. 

“Don’t thank me Em, you’ve gotta woo the people not me. Deb, can I have a double bacon cheeseburger, fries, chicken salad, and a vanilla milkshake? Brian, get up, I gotta piss.” I stood up to let Justin out, no doubt to wash his hands, while the rest of them stare at Deb as she wrote down his insanely huge order. I-who knew how much he ate-just went on ahead to place my order in. 

When Justin came back to the table, we resumed into our conversation and ate. “So where are you staying here in glorious Pittsburg? Your Mom’s?” I remembered Justin’s Mom. I never heard about his Dad though. Whenever I mentioned it, he would always change the subject. So, I never pried. 

Justin shuddered. His Mom was great and all but, he couldn’t imagine living with her since he moved out at 15. “Nah. I bought a loft no too far from here. It’s on Tremont and Fuller.” As soon as the word slipped from his ruby red lips, the rest of us choked on whatever we were eating. Justin looked from me to the rest of them. “What? Is that a bad neighborhood?”

I drank my coffee and shook my head. “No, it’s not. In fact, it’s one of the best neighborhood because I live in that very building. Welcome neighbor!” I patted his shoulder and resumed my supper.

He raise his eyebrow and cocked his head in my direction. I know his thinking what I’m thinking. We’ll be reminiscing like old time. Without words. Damn, it’s gonna be a good year. “So what floor are you on?” He grins mischievously.

“Third. You?” He kept smacking his luscious lips, licking away the sauce from the burger that dripped at the side of his mouth. God! 

“Fourth. You’re right under me.” I gave him my tongue-in-cheek.

“Well, there no other place more pleasurable.” Well, he’s got that smirking down to a fault. His voice so low and seductive. 

“So honey, what is it that you do that requires a show?” Emmett asked, cutting up his donut with a knife and fork. I paid attention since with all the education he has in various schools and courses; I was interested in what he chose to do for a living. 

“I’m an artist. I had a few shows here and there before coming home to the Pitts.” Justin was incredibly talented. I saw some of his sketches here and there in our dorm room and was thoroughly impressed. However, he was taking advertising classes then and before that, he was in Dartmouth learning all about the business ropes. 

“Oh? What name do you hide under?” Ted like Lindsay, was very interested in art. I have no clue what it means but I know that they have pretty color.

“Jay. T.” If he heard the gasp come out from Ted’s mouth, he didn’t respond to it. 

“You’re Jay. T.?! You are the youngest most distinguished artist in Europe now! Your coloring and technique has put Monet’s students to shame!” He got all giddy and sycophantic; his face was flushed with excitement. It didn’t surprise me though (Justin’s fame not Ted’s reaction. His reaction always surprises me. It’s like he reaches a new level of pathetic every time!). When he determines to do something, he’ll always come out on top. Except in bed with me of course. There, he prefers to stay down.

“Do you own one?” I just had to ask Ted, making him blush was fun.

“Of course not! I could never afford his piece. They sell them at fifteen thou a pop! And that is the lowest bidding. Didn’t it go up to fifty once in France?” 

“Yeah, some old perv that wanted my ass along with the painting. If you want Ted, you can come to the show too and pick out something you like. Free of charge.” Justin shone us with his smile and once again, we were powerless to his charms.

“Really?! Thank you! Do we need tickets?” Ted’s brow began to knit together. He knew that a show such as Justin’s never was free admittance. 

“Yeah, you need tickets but I’ll put your name in the list so you won’t need them.” Justin sucked on his greasy fingers slowly and I could tell that Emmett and Ted were hard. Hell, I got hard. They shifted uneasily in their seat. 

“If you’re so famous and great why don’t you stay in Europe or even New York? Why come back to Pittsburg? Was it so you could annoy me?” Mikey was pissed that everyone were once again awestricken by Justin.

Justin rolled his eyes hard. “Don’t flatter yourself Michael. What the fuck I do, has nothing to do with you, and is none of your fucking business.” His voice was calm and firm, which made it all the more eerie. He turn back into his cheery self when he looked at Ted and Emmett. “It was a pleasure meeting you guys. See ya soon,” He took out a hundred dollar bill as he stood. He went to the counter, kissed Debbie on her cheek. 

I stood up and Mikey knew that I intend to follow Justin home. “Brian, you gotta take me and Emmett home.” He said smugly.

“You can ride with Ted, I’m sure he’s capable, despite what people think.” 

“Brian-” 

“Brian, don’t be a dick and give him your Jeep. I’ll drive you home. He can pick you up for work tomorrow.” Justin cut Mikey off before he could start whining. Then he stuck his hand down my pocket, retrieved my car keys and handed it to an open-mouthed Mikey. “Better close that Michael. You never know when some bear might take it as an invitation,” He tugged on my arm and led me out of the diner. 

Nearing the door, we heard Debbie. Or should I say the whole of Liberty heard Debbie. “Hey, Sunshine! Asshole! Don’t forget to come for Sunday dinner!”

“Yes, Deb.” We got into his car-a black Ferrari 550 Maranello Spyder- and head over to our building.

“This is a nice car.”

“Thanks. I bought ‘Red’ with my first salary from a show in Italy.” I raised my eyebrows before remembering he’s driving and therefore can’t see it.

“Why is a black car named ‘Red’?” Justin laughed and I felt my heart swell that I was the cause. What the fuck is happening to you Kinney? 

“I wanted it in red but the only ones left were black, so…” He trailed off, sighing.

“So what did you do when you moved to New York?”

“Art school. Fine arts and computer graphic designing. Two years. Then I worked for an ad firm for a year before I ran off to Europe.”

“What don’t you know? You have an MBA, an advertising degree, and fine arts and graphics. You’re a one-man wonder. What your secret?” I asked in a mock tone.

“A piece of paper that says my father has to pay for my education from the court, and a determination to make him broke and you’re there!” I had to laugh at that. I noticed a long time ago that Justin does not forgive and he definitely does not forget. 

“We’re here. Wanna check out my loft and maybe fuck?” Straight forward. That’s why I like him. We’re alike like that. 

“Sure. Just pray you can keep up.” My tongue firmly in my cheek.

Justin smirked then licked his lips. It’s so supple and red; I don’t know why I never kissed him. It was a mutual thing, until now. Now I wanna taste those gorgeous lips. 

We stepped into his loft and I noticed that it’s chic and elegant. Just like him. The walls are blood red and there are paintings on some of them. A large working glass desk sit right in the opposite corner from the bed. There is no bedroom and no living room but there is a huge double king size bed in the middle of the loft. The sheets are satin black. The furniture is black leather. What should have been the bedroom is his enormous bathroom and walk-in closet with more designers than I own and everybody knows I’m a label queen! The kitchen is steel top and a huge refrigerator to hold the food he consumes nearby. There is no TV, but with a mini bar- who needs one? A sex swing by the bed-really?! And a punching bag near the bathroom. “Well you have the essentials, bed, bar, shower, clothes. Majority of your stuff are black. Your bed is where the living room should be. And you don’t have a TV.”

A smile spreads on his face. “Any entertaining are done on my bed and why should I watch TV? I have enough to occupy my time with. As for the black furniture, I have a toddler running around my loft and things tend to get pretty dirty looking.” 

A realization hits me. He has a child. It’s not that it matters coz I have a son on the way but he’s younger by two years! “You have a kid?”

He nods. “Yeah, a girl. Aurora Belle Taylor. She’s eight. Lives with Daphne. She’s here on weekends though.” He took a picture from his desk and passed it to me. In the photo, I could identify the two happy parents. On the right knelt on the green grass was Justin, and on the left was Daphne, his best friend since pre-school. The little girl in between had every gorgeous attribute from her father. She had gold blonde hair, round baby blue eyes, and perfect pink lips. She got Daphne’s coloring and that made her stunningly handsome. 

“She’s beautiful.” I handed over the picture, our hands brush for a moment, and I could feel the same electric jolt just like six years ago. I cleared my throat. 

“Want something to get you drunk? Beam?” I nod to him and he got us a glass of Beam each before tugging me over to his bed. I downed my drink and placed the glass on the side table. He did the same. 

He pushed me onto the bed and knelt down in front of me. Without hesitation, he pulled down my zipper with his teeth and freed my hard cock. His hand grasped the shaft firmly. I moaned my approval. Pre-cum were bubbling at my piss hole. He licked it and I felt something cold and noticed a barbell pierced onto the middle of his tongue. That’s new. 

Was the last thought I had in my mind before I went incoherent when he engulfed all nine inches of me. He licked and sucked, following the throbbing rhythm of my dick. He fondled my balls, tugging them, squeezing them. His head bobbing at my cock, devouring as if he’s been deprived of such pleasure. The barbell he wore only made his blowjob even more mind-blowing. He hummed as his wet mouth slide back and forth my hard cock. 

My ball tightened and I could feel myself close. Before I could warn him, I came down his throat and he swallowed every last drop, even sucking the head hard for any excess he might have missed. I never came so hard or so fast since high school. How embarrassing! It was less than two minutes! “Fuck! Jus, where have you been in the last six years?” He smiled and reached for my mouth. I tasted myself on his soft, supple lips. I can’t believe it took me six years to taste these lips! They taste like strawberries, Beam, and most of all, Justin. The perfect mixture. Just when we were getting into the kiss, my cell rang. Fuck! It’s two in the fucking morning! Who the fuck could it be?! 

“What?!”

“Lindsay’s given birth!” Ahh, Smelly Melly. Lindsay. Birth. Huh?

“So?” 

“So?! Asshole! You should be here to commemorate your son’s birth!”

“He’ll still be there in the morning.”

“Whatever asshole. Go fuck yourself!” I heard the dial tone and snapped my phone shut. Justin eyed me. 

“Who was that?” He sat gingerly on the floor looking up at my. 

“Mel. Lindsay’s partner. You remember Linds right?” He nods. “Well, she’s given birth to my son.” I shrugged off the look he gave me. It was between shock and proud. Basically, it looked creepy.

He stood abruptly, nearly knocking my head. “Oh, my god! Brian! That’s huge! I’ll drive you to the hospital! We’ll get her some flowers or something, or maybe some baby-”

“-Justin. What’s the big deal? He’ll still be there in the morning. Lets resume our midnight snacking.” I tugged on his shirt that clung to him like a second skin. He looked hot.

“Brian, I’m going- with or without you. Your choice.” He walked over to his coat hanger and grabbed his jacket. I too got up, knowing that I’ve been beaten. I put on my jacket and my scowl when I passed him by as we exited his loft. I could go up to my loft and sleep but I really wanted to ‘catch up’ with Jus. So instead, we drove over to the hospital and bought some flowers, which I had to hold because of Justin’s fucking allergies. 

“Hey, asshole, you decided to come after all.” Linds looked up from the baby she was holding when Smelly Melly announced my arrival. 

“I always come, day or night.” I gave the flowers to some dyke at a corner and walked up to Lindsay. She looked so beautiful. All sweaty and glowing. Must be happy to get the kid out. “Hey, how’re you doing?” I pushed away hair from her forehead gently. 

“A little tired, a little hungry. Wanna hold him?” I nod and she held out the bundle of joy into my waiting arms. 

I felt nervous. First few hours on earth and already the baby expected something of me. Put his trust in me that I would be careful with him and not-  
“Don’t drop him!” Mel’s voice cut through my thoughts.

“That’s just what I was going to do,” I turned my attention back to my son. “Hey, sonny boy, welcome to the world.”

Lindsay cleared her throat. “We’ve been thinking of his name, and Melanie wants to name him Abraham after her grandfather but I like Gus,” she expect me to pick one, so she could escape another row between herself and her cunt partner.

I looked over at Justin who was looking at my son and I intently, “What do you think?” 

He looked slightly uncomfortable but spoke anyways. “Well, he wouldn’t survive a day in school with Abraham but I think Gus is okay,” he smiled his trademark smile at me and I felt a tug in my heartstring, which I’m gonna pass off as heartburn. Diner food doesn’t always agree with me.

Melanie scoffed. She always hated that Lindsay puts me first. I almost feel bad for her. Almost. “Thank you very much, and who the hell are you?” 

“He’s name is Justin. Linds you remember him don’t you? We used to go to college together. Well he was hardly around but-”

“Oh, yes Justin Taylor!” Lindsay interrupted me as she beamed at Jus. “Of course! I’m sorry Jus, I’m so tired, and my brain activity has decreased significantly!” They had always had something to talk about seeing as they both were into the art scene. They even went to shows together before.

“That’s okay Linds. You’ve got yourself a beautiful baby boy.” He walked more confidently toward me and kissed my son’s head, inhaling his baby scent. I passed my son over to his mother’s protective arms. 

“My sonny boy Gus,” I had a sudden shock of memory about the name Gus. I’ve heard it before. “Hey, Jus, does the name ‘Gus’ seem familiar to you? Did we know a ‘Gus’ in college?” I furrowed my brows.

“No.” He answered a little too quickly and the blush in his face reminded me of when I caught him with his teddy bear. HIS TEDDY BEAR’S NAMED!

“Jus, what was the name of the ‘security blanket’ you had in college with you? Hmm?” An evil grin crept my face and I knew he knows what I’m talking about. The redness in his face is pretty clear to everyone.

“Shut the fuck up Brian, if you know what’s good for you!” He blushed even more furiously when I burst into fits of laughter. He poked me in the ribs to get me to stop but that initiates a whole new rounds of laughter.

The drive back to our lofts was just like the old times. We laughed, we joked, we teased, and we had fun. I never realized how much I missed his company because I never let myself think about him. He left and I thought he wasn’t ever coming back. “You wanna see my place?” It was already three in the morning and yet I was afraid if I let him go, he’d disappear again.

“You know what I want?” The fucker asked me while he gave my dick a tight squeeze. He leaned in until I felt his hot breath on my neck. “I want to go to sleep. It’s been a motherfucker of a day.” We arrived at his floor, he kissed me lightly and got out of the elevator. He mock saluted at me, “see you soon, stud.” By the time I reached my bed, I was sporting a hard on, courtesy of St. Fuck below. I slept like a baby that night.

 

I woke up with a smile on my face. It’s been a long time since that happened, judging by the pain it’s causing on my solemn face. I got in my shower and jacked off to last night’s adventure with Justin. God, he’s back! Knowing that Justin hates the morning, I pound on his door at seven in the morning. He answers it with a glare firmly placed on his sexy morning daze. “Do you know what time it is, asshole?” I’m sure by my infamous smirk, he knows that I know. 

I push pass him inside the loft. “It’s time for you to get that gorgeous ass to the diner for breakfast with me.” 

He’s eyes register my presence. He licks his lips and scan me head to toe. “Fuck me Kinney, you look hot! Is that Armani?” He walks over to me and touches the material. He moans and it goes instantly to my already hard dick.

“Just tell me when and where Taylor, and I’ll bend you over.” Out comes that smile.

He scratches his hair and yawns like a twelve year old. “Listen, I’ll forego breakfast, and we’ll do lunch, or you’ll do me during lunch. Whichever that’s more convenient. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you.” With that, he climbed back into bed and covers himself with the black duvet. I grin. He drives a hard bargain. The operative word being ‘hard’. I jot down my number and my office address and left the sleeping beauty, untouched. 

Mikey was already waiting outside the building for me when I exited. He frowned. “So how was your night?” He asks curiously.

I shrugged, kissed him on his cheek and got in the driver’s seat. “Same old, same ole.”


	2. Chapter 2 - Ulterior motives and then some

It started out as a good day at Ryder’s but the fuck up twins saw to that. They can’t do anything right! I had to redo every fucking thing myself. It’s what they say, ‘if you want something done right, you gotta fucking do it your goddamn self’. Since I am their boss, I made up a new saying, ‘if I want something done right, threaten with a pink slip,’ that got them working. Fuck. I’ve got a fucking headache and I just wanna kill someone. Just then, Ryder came into my office. Well god, if you insists. I raise my eyebrow in question, “What?”

“Brian, I’ve got great news! I’m selling the company. Now I can relax and play golf all day long,” He popped his lips and made a mock of playing golf. 

What did that fucker say?! “What?”

“I’m selling the company to Gardner Vance. He’s been after me for months. Finally made an offer I couldn’t refuse.” He was so fucking calm. I wanted to fucking kill him right there and then. 

“Congratulations, but what about me?” I stood up. “We made a deal, if I made the company five million in two years, I make partner.” Seem to forget that itsy-fucking bit of detail did you?

“I know that. I’ve already spoken to Gardner-”

“- you wouldn’t even have a company worth selling if it weren’t for me!” I cut him off. The nerve of the fucker!

“You are my number one man. He needs you. Trust me.” Fuck! The day cannot get any worse!

Justin  
I got up at 11, after I fell back to sleep when asshole Kinney woke me up. God, I missed him! My stomach is singing the holiday chorus, it’s so hungry. I promised Brian we’d do lunch or do me , so I’m not sure if I should eat first. I search for a number I asked him to leave behind. I found it and dialed the foreign number. Three rings later and a woman picks up. “Brian Kinney’s office, how may I help you?” She sounded so sweet I just had to mess with her.

“It’s Taylor. Tell Kinney if he doesn’t answer in the next ten seconds I’m not gonna let him fuck me.” I hear my call being transferred. I reach six when I heard a husky voice answering with an edge.

“What?!” Okay, maybe more than an edge.

“Are we fucking then eating lunch or are we eating lunch then fucking?”

“Justin?!” I hear the surprise in his voice. I guess his assistant didn’t warn him. Incompetence!

 

Brian  
I was in an already bad mood as it is and my phone rang. I was weird that Cynthia would patch through a call without confirming with me first. Even if it was an emergency, she always asked me if I wanted to take the call. By the third ring, I pick up. “What?!” I have no mood to be Mr. Nice Guy.

“Are we fucking then eating lunch or are we eating lunch then fucking?” I hear on the other line. 

“Justin?!” I said surprised, and waiting for confirmation.

“You talk to your other friends like this? And here I thought this was something special that only we do together.” I roll my eyes.

I was glad he called. He always could turn my frown up side down. Lesbian,lesbian,lesbian! “Err, how about you come over to my office? We’ll go on from there.” 

“Okay, but we have to eat. I’m fucking starving!” He hung up. 

“Cynthia!” I have to know what was it that he said to my assistant that got her to do his bidding. Not the first time I’ll tell you that.

“Ya, boss?” She asked innocently, her devious grin tells me something else.

“What did Taylor tell you that patched him right through?”

“He said that if I didn’t get you on the phone in ten seconds, he’s not gonna let you fuck him. Why? Did you not want to take his call?” I see a hint of panic in her features. Poor woman, Taylor fucked with you good.

“No, Cyn. You did good. Next time, just patch him through. I would not be a happy camper if I don’t get to fuck him.” I said with my tongue pressed to the side of my cheek.

“So, who is this mysterious guy and when do I get to meet him?” My assistant can be one nosy bitch, but that’s what makes her good at her job.

“Justin Taylor, was my fuck buddy in college and you’ll meet him soon. He’s on his way here.” I finished talking when I noticed her eyes were as big as saucers.

“Justin Taylor?! ‘The’ Justin Taylor?! Oh my god! Why didn’t you tell me you fucked someone famous?! Damn you Kinney! So what’s he like in bed?” A mischievous grin spread on her already glowing face.

“God! I didn’t know you liked man-on-man action! I knew there was a reason I hired you.” She blushed as if her deep dark secret has been revealed.

“Fuck you.” She simply huffed.

“Now, Cynthia, we’ve been down this road before. I’m gay, and well you’ve got yourself a pussy even with those balls of steel.” I smirked and she laughed. I can’t imagine anyone taking my shit as good as she dishes it out. 

She left me to my devices as I wait for the blonde bombshell to come. Pun intended.

Justin  
I arrived at Ryder’s in record time, considering how long it took me to get ready. Having more clothes than you dream of can be a drag; you never know what to wear. I settled for my white linen shirt, hold by only one button in the middle, exposing my taut abdomen and smooth chest. An old washed out jeans with torn here and there. The light colored material hugged my ass just like I like it to; leaving nothing to the imagination. In other words, I looked casual but hot as fuck. I added black low lights to my hair so to give it a less ‘golden boy’ look. Every step I took was followed with pairs of eyes, men and women. Eat your heart out! 

I reached the receptionist and gave her a seductive smile. “Hi, Martha,” I looked at her nametag. Really, who wears them nowadays?! “Can you tell me which floor Mr. Kinney is on? I’m late for a meeting with him.” She smiled and led me to the tenth floor where Brian supposedly works. I get to his assistance’s desk and smile. “Afternoon…Cynthia.” I checked out the nameplate on the desk. “God, if I knew you were this gorgeous I would have been nicer on the phone,” I leaned in and kissed her already blushing cheek. “I’m Justin Taylor. Is Brian inside?” She could only nod and I don’t blame her for the lack of vocal use. I got a hard on looking at myself in the mirror.

I loved scaring the shit out of Brian so I flung open his office door and startled the ad exec. “Fuck, Justin! You shocked the fuck out of me!” He took a deep breath.

“Darn and I was hoping for a good hard fuck this afternoon. I guess I’ll just have to get my needs met elsewhere.” I neared him and for the first time he saw my attire and notices the seriousness in my features. I was in need for a fuck. Okay, not in need, but in want. I took note of his tongue licking his bottom lip unconsciously and that drove me to grab the back of his neck and French the hell out of him. We broke apart when that pesky thing called oxygen became an issue. “Come on, I want some food.” I dragged him out, not caring if he got his stuff from the office. 

We decided to eat at a charming Italian hole in the wall that he knew and was fond of. I could care less, as long as the food was loaded with carbs and not protein. Brian had the nerve to order a salad and I told him that if he didn’t order anything with carbs, I was not letting him fuck me. “I don’t want to be responsible for death caused by excessive workout on an empty stomach,” he laughed getting my drift on how much sex we’ll be getting before the day is over. We ate and talked about nothing specific, mostly what we’ve been doing in the last six years. “Brian, I must be honest with you. I had an ulterior motive to moving back to Pittsburg. I wanted to find you.” His eyebrow raised and I could tell he was freaked out. “I’m not stalking you asshole! I want to open an ad agency and wanted you to be my partner. I’m assuming you’re as good as they say. I want something solid, something that can grow.” 

He leaned back into his chair and contemplates what I had just revealed. “What about your paintings? Your career?” 

I smiled. He was thinking about it. That’s a good sign. “I’ve been painting for a few good years. I have the money to start with and I just want to put my education to good use. Moreover, I want something for Belle when she grows up. I don’t expect her to take over, but I want her to be set in case anything happens to me. I don’t want her to worry about money. Now that you have a son, I’m sure you don’t want him to have to think about money or the lack of it. We’re brilliant people Kinney, and if we use that brilliance, we could be swimming in money. What do you say? How’d you like to play with the big boys?” 

Brian is not a smile-r. I could count the times he’s smiled while I’ve known him on one hand. Yet, there at four in the evening, in some dim lighted restaurant, his face broke into the most breath-taking smile as he took hold of my hand, shook it and said, “Partners.”

 

Brian  
There I sat in my chair and smile as I accepted Justin’s offer to become a partner of a firm I have no doubt will be the best in Pittsburg if not the world. His education has not been wasted. The money he made from his paintings has been saved for a company he had planned to build when his daughter was born. I know working with him would be great, as I know how determined and smart he is. I mean, who finishes a course in two years instead of the obligatory four with a 4.0 grade point average? He shows me the building he planned to have as our office ‘Kinnetic’. It was an old bathhouse and that excites me more. He was waiting for my approval before he bought it. He wanted us to design the office together as we’ll be equal partners. I have always respected Justin for he was the only person that could stimulate my brain as much as my libido. 

 

We spent the rest of the day talking, discussing about ‘Kinnetic’. Justin designed the name with the ‘k’ and‘t’ connected together beautifully. It was the perfect name. We fell asleep with our heads on Justin’s glass desk at his loft after exhaustion took us over, spent on the details of ‘Kinnetic’. We even forgot to fuck! That was how excited we were about working together and the idea of owning the advertising world, as we were confident we would. 

I woke with a start when I heard the shower running. I stretched out the kinks in my back and scratched my head as my eyes absorbed my surroundings. I was in Justin’s loft and Justin was probably in the shower, lathering his hot smooth chest that I got a glimpse of at the office this afternoon. I walked into the huge bathroom and saw the blonde beauty through the glass doors of the shower indeed soaping and touching himself. I immediately sported a hard on. He must have seen me leaned against the doorframe because he smiled and wiggled his ass. “Come on in and join me. There’s some places I can’t reach.” His voice maybe innocent but the look on his face told me he was anything but. 

I undressed slowly, making a show, teasing him with my lithe movements. Before I could finish, Justin had opened the door to the shower and dragged me in –pants and all. “You wet my pants,” I covered his mouth with mine and our tongues dueled for dominance. He won.

We broke apart breathing hard. “I think you did that all by yourself,” he smirked and I laughed. I like laughing, don’t know why I don’t do it more often. “You need to get these out if you wanna fuck me.” He tugged on my pants and off they went. His soft artist hands caress my chest. He took a nipple in between his teeth, sucked, and nipped until they harden. My second nipple got the same treatment. Justin was nothing if not consistent. He ran his tongue on the indent that lined my muscles and I shuddered. That tongue is evil! Before I know it, he was on his knees with his nose in my pubes, inhaling the musk of the day it carried, and sighed with lust. 

My dick had been leaking since I saw Justin lathering up and had grown harder since. He grasps the shaft and ran the sinful tongue over the vein that traveled from the head to my balls. I tilted my head back and felt hot water cascade down my face and chest. I grab hold of his wet hair and guide him to my engorged cock. He engulfed it whole. It was amazing he didn’t gag. I see my dick appearing then disappearing from his mouth. He sucked hard and the head and I felt my balls tighten, and then he abruptly let it out of his mouth and stood. My now open eyes filled with question, yet his smile brightly. 

He reached for something behind me and I hear the familiar condom foil unwrap. I feel his hot hand sheath my prick and I smirked. “Wipe that goddamn smirk of your face and fuck me already! I’m fucking horny!” Not needing to be told twice, I spin him around and slam his body to the glass wall. He hissed with the sudden shifts in control. Fingers already wet, I plunge two in and he groan as he felt the pain and pleasure. I slip in another finger and I scissor them, opening his tight hole. 

Quickly, I replace my fingers with my dick and felt his hole walls clamping onto my cock. “Oh, fucking god!” He pushed back into me when I stopped to let him adjust. Guess he must be very horny. I thrust and pump while he clenches and reels me in. It feels fucking great! Best I’ve ever had, I always said. His ass is like the black hole, consuming my rock hard prick and loving every minute of it. He cums, shouting every swear in the book and two thrust later so do I. I didn’t even touch his dick! “Fuck, that was great,” I said as my I try to even out my breathing. 

It did not help that he shut me up by kissing me. “Hey, we need to hurry up, I wanna get to Babylon.” I wash his hair while he playfully scrubs my chest. 

After minutes of washing each other, we exit the shower stall. Then I notice the amount of mirrors on the walls. “You have a lot of mirrors.”

He grins, “Yeah, I didn’t want what happened to Narcissus to happen to me so…” he trails off. Narcissus, right. I forgot Justin’s role model. The man who was so consumed with his own reflection that he drowned in it. It’s clever. 

“What about the mirror on the wall facing the bed? I doubt there’s water anywhere near it.” I smirked. 

“Well, watching yourself while you pound into someone can be hot.” I raised an eyebrow. He laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough.” 

We drive off to Babylon after I went home for a quick change. We walked in and all eyes were on us. Alone we were hot, together we were desirable. Justin had on a blood red silk Armani shirt, buttoned only one at the middle, exposing his tantalizing flesh and his gold nipple ring. Fuck, how I wanna suck that! The leather pants was what did people in. It hugged all his winning packages, front and back. Only, no one gets to test run the back but me. I had on my charcoal grey button down shirt, with my Versace jeans. Hot, if I do voice out for everyone else. 

The crowd gave way for us to walk to the bar and I ordered a Beam for myself. Justin ordered a ‘Quick Fuck’ and I heard the bartender say he’ll give him more than that if he wait for him to finish off. Justin laughed and told him, “Thanks, but you shouldn’t be handing those out with drinks, the drinks will sell faster.” I had to laugh. The look on the guy’s face was priceless. “Come on; let’s show these fuckers how to dance.” He pulled on the waistband of my jeans onto the dance floor. 

We stationed right in the middle and Justin let the music wash over him and completely take over. He was one with the rhythm and I just had to stand back and watch him. His body moved sinuously and it got me hard thinking just what it feels like having it pressed under me. Looking around I see men licking their lips, looking at the sexy blonde and I had to stake my claim on him. My hand snaked his waist and pulled him to me so when he moved I would too. Our cocks grinding against each other don’t help the hard on much. His tongue had darted out and licked the sweat that had formed on my neck. I moaned when the wet, cool surface touched my hot, salty skin. “Mmm…salty.” We kissed with fervent passion His tongue caressing the insides of my mouth, and when we broke apart we panted like dogs in heat. 

“Hey Brian!” God! Don’t I get a moments peace?! 

“Mikey,” Justin said, clearly annoyed. I smirked. Justin didn’t get mad or pissed, so occasionally, it was fun to see him get irritated and agitated. “I gotta go piss,” he left the two of us dancing, or rather Mikey getting me to dance with him while I was staring at Justin’s ass as he walked away. 

As soon as Justin was out of sight, Mikey had on his ‘foreboding’ look about him. “So, have you guys fucked?” Okay, I was not expecting this.

“What’s it to you, Mikey?”

“I just don’t want you to get hurt. I mean, I remember when he left. He didn’t even tell you personally! He fucking wrote a letter! You were a fucking mess for a month! I’m just looking out for you.” God, why did he have to bring old shit back? I’m hit with a sudden tiredness.

“ What I do is my fucking business!” I stressed, reminding him that I’m just his friend, not his lover. 

I didn’t dwell on it long since Justin cut through our conversation. “A fucking business? You’ll make tons of money, Mikey.” He smirked, as did I. “What were you guys chatting about?”

“Nothing, asshole. By the way, it’s Michael, not Mikey.” He stalked off in direction of the bar, where Ted and Emmett were parked, leaving Justin slightly confused.

“So what’s up his ass?” He motioned towards Mikey and I honestly don’t know what to say. So, I just shrugged and added a ‘nothing’. He grinned and leaned into my ears so I could hear him. “Maybe that’s the problem,” his hot breath tickled my neck and my dick feels constricted in my jeans. “Come on, we gotta do a three way in the backroom before we leave.” We were in search for the third contestant of ‘Best Fuck’ and judging by how Justin’s been eyeing the dark hair, with green eyes, he’s found him. Well, busy, busy!


	3. Chapter 3 - Agreement, disagreement, concession

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the long delay...my ideas get stumped sometimes...anyone have any ideas how the story should continue...please don't hesitate to email me at [abbyreeza@gmail.com](mailto:abbyreeza@gmail.com) or contact me at my msn, [angelus_gal@hotmail.com](mailto:angelus_gal@hotmail.com)  


* * *

At twelve, Cynthia knocks on my door and Justin pushes his way in. We order our lunch while we have our meeting about Kinnetic. Justin insists Cynthia join us, seeing as how she’s coming with us and her opinion is more than welcome. We need to go over some contracts and whateverthefuck.

 

We went to see few placed that our office could be in. Mrs. Taylor is a realtor and she found us some places that may be suitable for Kinnetic. She’s just as I remember her. Still forcing her way into her son’s life. There was something slightly different though. There’s a wistful look in her eyes whenever she looks at Justin. I haven’t seen her in years and Justin hasn’t either. I brush it off as a mother simply missing her son, and wanting to be apart of his life, however miniscule. 

 

The old Liberty Bath house. The new headquarters of Kinnetics. Typical of me but unique and unseemly for others. Seems almost appropriate. We bought it immediately.  

 

Justin it seems has designed majority of our office but he left the big decisions up for discussion. I don’t mind. He has exquisite taste and by the looks of it, Kinnetic will benefit from them. 

 

Our conference room use to be the old orgy room. Justin got a kick out of my comment about “screwing the competition,” 

 

By the time we finish everything on the subject of our office, I can already see it. The success we’ll achieve and the competitors we’ll conquer.

 

I have suspicious that Justin really wants this done. And fast. It’s been barely a week and we’ve seen each other on my lunch hour everyday to finalize everything. It’s crazy. Exciting. Whenever we talk about Kinnetic, I get a rush. I own something. Something big. Add that to the fact that I recently became a father, and I already have everything. Good job, loving family, great friends, what more could a gay guy ask for?   

 

***

 

Mikey had called me at work today asking me to take him to a bar for ‘breeder night’. Whateverthefuck. It’s bad enough he has to pretend he’s straight, now he has to join in on the fun too. I get that where he is, he can’t afford to be out at work. He should just quit the fucking Q. He’s miserable, and when he’s miserable, he whines. 

 

I put on a button down dark blue shirt and get ready to take Mikey on his wild safari ride with the breeders. The phone rings and I let the machine get it. “ _Fucking stop calling me! BEEEEEP!_   _Brian? It’s Linds. Can you come over tonight? It’s important.”_ I sigh. What the fuck could be so important?! I grab my wallet and car keys, and cross to the door. I hear loud techno music coming from Justin’s loft. 

 

We didn’t meet today. Justin says he has the urge to paint. ‘Inspired’ was the word he used. I knew Justin can’t stay away from painting too long. He’s an artist. No matter how much he wants this company of ours, I know it’s just the practical and logical part of him that’s motivating him. 

 

Beauty just radiates from him. That and emotion. It’s his outlet. How he hold on, how he lets go, how he loves, how he hates. It’s so much a part of him that no one knows when it ends and he begins.  

 

I take the stairs to his place and don’t bother knocking before I slide the door open. Justin is dancing, shaking his perfect ass to the beat, painting something that looks incredible. Then again, what does he do that isn’t?   I walk closer to him and I smell weed and alcohol. Jesus, fucker doesn’t even have to be sober to be brilliant!   

 

Not wanting to shock him, I stroll to his sound system and turn the goddamn thing off. Ah, peace. “Hey!” Justin whines. “I was listing to that!” 

 

He puts his brushes down and wipes his hand on his shirt, which by the way is fucking Prada! “What the fuck are you doing?! It’s gonna stain!” I couldn’t help the ‘label queen’ in me watching a perfectly good Prada go to waste.

 

Justin rolls his eyes then arches his eyebrow. “Where are you going all dress up? You look spiffy!”  

 

“I’m dropping Mikey off to see his breeder pals then going over to Linds.” I fiddle with his CDs.

 

He shudders. “Mikey has breeder friends?! Gross! Don’t you worry he might catch something? He already has a soft dick; soon he’ll have the flabby tummy and droopy ass.” I smirk. Justin doesn’t hate the breeders, he just does it to make me laugh. Which I admit, it does. “Wait, you going to see Linds? Can I come? I have something for her.” 

 

“Sure, but you gotta move your ass. I‘m leaving.” He rolls his eyes, goes into his closet and five minutes later come out looking fucking hot in dark Diesel jeans and tight red shirt. His hair is sticking out in every direction and he has beads of sweat on his temple and his neck. Absolutely fuckable. Nearing the door, he grabs a huge brown wrapped parcel-which I can bet my dick is a canvas- and we make our leave.

 

***

 

We reach at Michael’s place and see he’s waiting for us outside. His face falls when he sees Justin in the jeep with me. Christ, when the fuck are they gonna learn to be civil to one another? “What’s _he_ doing here?” Mikey asks, getting in, minding the parcel behind him. He scowls at the tightness of space. 

 

“Brian hasn’t had dinner, so he picked me up, ‘to go’.” It’s not like they hate each other, they just don’t get along well. They only have one thing in common, -me. 

 

Mikey starts whining about the breeders, and he’s reading some sports magazine. “Mikey, we fags aren’t that different from the breeders. We both love to watch guys ‘tackle’ and hate to see them ‘fumble the balls’.” Justin smirks and I chuckle at his antics.

 

I look in the rearview mirror and see a ghost of a smile on Mikey’s lips at Justin’s lewd comments about football. “Great! Thanks a lot, Justin! Now when they talk about sports, all I’m gonna be thinking about is that!” 

 

Justin rolls his eyes and turns up the volume. Music blares through the speakers and it drowns out Mikey’s mumble about ‘touchdowns’. 

 

In the next few minutes Mikey grumbles, swears, and huffs, all of which irritates Justin to his very core. He switches off the radio, twists his body to face Mikey, grabs the damn sports magazine from his clammy hands, and threw it out of the jeep. “Fuck!” Michael shouts. He’s pissed but mostly shocked that Justin dared to do that.

 

“Michael, all you have to remember is they don’t know shit about football. They pretend they do so people don’t think they’re fags. If anyone asks anything just say, ‘I think due to free agency, we've lost some of our best players. Still, our defense is strong, but we need a new scheme from our offensive coordinator to move the ball’. Memorize that and you’re golden.” Michael contemplates what Justin says and softly repeats them under his breath. 

 

Justin smirks seeing Michael listening to his advice. Brian turns to him and arches his eyebrow. “What the fuck was that?”

 

He shrugs and minutes later, we’re dropping Mikey off at what he himself calls ‘breeder central’. I push his hesitant ass out in the curb and speed us off to the munchers’ home in comfortable silence. We’re so much at ease with each other that we don’t need to fill the deafening silence. 

  

***

  

I help carry the heavy shit Justin’s giving to Lindsay when we park in front of their place. Justin strides to the door ahead of me, leaving me to cart the fucking painting. The things I do for ass.

 

“Justin! I didn’t know you were coming.” Lindsay embraces her old friend. 

 

“I hadn’t planned on it till next week, but seeing as Brian was already coming here, figured I’d tag along and give Gus his birthday gift.” He motions to me and the painting I’m carrying. 

 

Lindsay’s eyes light up at the huge size of said gift. She knows it’s a painting and Justin’s no less, it’s gotta be worth a fucking bundle. “You didn’t have to,” her lips were saying it but her eyes showed pure excitement, barely able to contain herself to open it. 

 

Justin slips his hands in his jacket’s pocket as I put the fucking heavy crap down when we finally got past the threshold. “Nonsense. If you don’t remember the day he was born, what kind of family are you?” 

 

I look at him and mutely agree. Ever since Mikey came into my life, I’ve celebrated my birthday in fucking funny parties, but it felt good that someone acknowledges the day I was born. Not that they’ll ever hear me say it. I remember the birthday soiree Justin threw me in the dorm. Every fucking fag in college was invited and he made a tradition that as the birthday boy, I got to fuck whomever I wanted. I chose him. 

 

“Linds, stop looking at it, and open the damn thing.” I tell her. Justin rolls his eyes at my impatientness. 

 

“Call Melanie, she’d want to see it too.” Justin takes off his coat and waits for Smelly Melly to join us. 

 

We hear footfalls and hush words from Mel. “What’s all the fuss about?” 

 

Justin walks to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. “I just thought that all Gus’ parents should be present when Linds open Gus’ gift. It’s a little something to commemorate his birth.” He flashes his sweetest smiles and I swear Mel blushes. Fucker sure knows just how to charm people.

 

Lindsay kneels down and slowly takes the wrapper off. When the painting finally came into perfect view, we are all in awe. It’s Lindsay in the middle of the hospital bed with Gus in her arms; I’m sitting by the bed on the right, me; head bent down placing a kiss on his forehead, and Mel sitting by Linds’ left, playing with Gus’ feet and nuzzling her partner. Our faces show proud parents, in love with the new bundle of joy. 

 

Lindsay turns to look at Justin, her eyes already moist with unshed tears. “Oh, Justin, It’s beautiful. Thank you.” She gets up awkwardly and hugs him tightly. She turns her back to him to see her partner still looking at the painting. “Mel? Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Melanie clears her throat and nods mutely. She hates the fact that Gus is Brian’s child and they would never fully get rid of him. But looking at the painting, she realize that having Brian as the father isn’t the worst thing especially since she’s also his mother. 

 

“I have the painting insured and I placed it under your names until Gus is of legal age.” Mel takes the papers and flips through them briefly. Her head snaps up to look at Justin so fast; I’m surprise her neck didn’t break.

 

“A fucking million dollars?!” _Now_ she has tears in her eyes. Justin frowns, not sure of the outburst. He gingerly walks to her and embraces the woman. He relaxes when she hugs him back.

 

“Think of it as his college fund if things ever get tight. Or anything he needs. He’s taken cared of.” As he says this, Mel and Linds steal uncomfortable glances with each other and I know something is up.

 

I clear my throat. “So what was so important that I had to come?” 

 

“Nothing” Lindsay says a little too quickly for my comfort.

 

“Linds, we still need to do it.” She walks away into the hall.

 

“But Mel-” She didn’t get to finish her rebuttal, Melanie hands me a some papers.

 

I read through and anger seeps into my veins, threatening to pour. “A million fucking dollars?!” I bellow the same statement she did not a few minutes ago. 

 

“Brian, please. You'll wake the baby.” Lindsay tries to keep the fighting to a minimum. 

  

“Well, the answer's no. Definitely _not_ ” I toss the papers on the coffee table. What the fuck?! 

 

Melanie scoffs where she stands. Fucking bitch “I don't understand the problem. I mean, Lindsay told me you offered to help support him.”

 

“It was very generous.” She tries to defend herself as if she committed the ultimate betrayal.

 

I sneer. “Well, that's different than a life insurance policy.” Justin takes the papers and goes through them. Melanie and I walk to where Lindsay’s sitting and set ourselves either side of her. 

 

“It's simply _in case_ something happens to you.” 

 

“Like I'm decapitated at a railroad crossing. Or burned beyond recognition in some gas explosion. You know, I can just imagine the grizzly deaths you've conjured up for me.” I hear Justin chuckle and I glare at his direction. 

 

“Like, in case you get sick.” She says it quietly as it to give it more painful stab. 

 

It works; my movements halt. “Ah. Even better.”

 

Melanie knows she has him by the balls. “Considering _your life._ I mean, when's the last time you were tested?” Fucking bitch!

 

“Six months ago. I was negative.” I snap sharply. 

 

“That's twenty-six weeks and a hundred and eighty-two one night stands.” She states not even skipping a beat to count.

 

“You know, I've _always_ admired people who could multiply in their heads.” I mock. “And I'm _always_ careful.”

 

Lindsay covers my hand with hers and what meant to be comforting ends being condescending. “Look, this isn't for us. It's for our son. We need to make sure he'll be provided for.”

 

“And all I have to do is die!” I sneer; my voice rises with each word.

 

Melanie takes the papers from table-where Justin places after reading it-and shoves them in Brian’s face. “Hopefully not before you sign these papers.” She smirks.

 

Justin chooses this time to interrupt. “She’s right Brian.” I did a double take. What the fuck?! Melanie smiles even more. He looks into my eyes and with seriousness, says “Gus’s future needs to be secure. His parents have to make sure that he’s taken cared off, in case anything happens to them.” His blue orbs leave my eyes and turn to look at Melanie and Lindsay. “So which one of you has the life insurance for Gus?”

 

I fight to keep the shit-eating grin from forming on my face. Fucking Justin is brilliant! “What? We don’t-” she fumbles with her words. Hmm…articulate lawyer against bumbling artist, it does not look good people.

 

“It says here-and I quote from the legal papers you made- that Gus will be insured if and when his parent dies. And in this, ‘parent’ refers to Brian. But his name is Gus Peterson-Marcus, not Peterson-Marcus-Kinney. So you already have one right?” Justin is not stupid. After all the shit he went through with his father, he is gonna make sure Gus doesn’t go through the same thing.

 

You can cut the tension in the living room with a knife. I feel suffocated. “Let’s be practical. Brian _should_ sign these. Gus is his flesh and blood. But as the breadwinner of your family, you should have one too. I’ll tell you now that a million barely covers his education. With three, you don’t have to worry about anything. You have the painting, if you want to sell it. Brian will get a life insurance from an objective lawyer, and you’ll get one too.” 

 

Melanie is about to blow her handle, she’s so pissed. “Anything could happen. What if –knock on wood-you die and Brian hits a financial stump? Better be safe than sorry.” He smiles softly. We all know he’s intentions are Gus’ welfare and that cools Mel down to a simmer. At least.  

 

                                                     

***

 

We both leave, Melanie and Lindsay contemplating what Justin said, and a soundly asleep Gus. We reach the car and I can’t help but grab the back of his neck and reel him in for a heated kiss. “You’re brilliant,” I whisper, my forehead leaning on his. 

 

He closes his eyes and lets a huff of breath out. “Brian, you’ve got to get a life insurance. I have one for Belle. You just never know when shit happens. At least until the company is off the ground and doing well. Then you can divide some of our stocks.” He grins “After all, our company is gonna be worth millions.” Cocky fucker. But I have a feeling he’s right. He’s always right.

  

***

 

“Do you believe the nerve of that asshole? Guess you fuck an asshole, you pick up a few things.” Mel fluffs her pillows, and talking loud enough so Lindsay could still hear her even when she is in the bathroom.

 

Lindsay sighs slowly. She knows Justin long enough to know that he has an objective point of view and that he’s right, 99% of the time. His arguments made sense. Now, if only she could convince her partner. Pfft…chances of that happening are slim to none.

  

***

  

The music at Babylon courses through Brian’s veins as he dances up a storm next to his blonde friend. He’s high on whatever the fuck Anita whipped up for the evening, drunk on Beam and Tequila shots, most of all, not a thought in mind as he grinds with his sexy pal.  

 

Sweat glisten Justin’s neck and instantly Brian sticks out his tongue for a taste. “You’re wasted. I told you not to drink that last shot.” Justin’s voice rings in Brian’s ears. It sounds like angels singing to him. 

 

“You could take advantage of me. I wouldn’t put up much of a fight. You could fuck me.” Words slurs out of Brian’s mouth. 

 

The young man half snorts half chuckles. “If I wanted to fuck you, I don’t have to wait till you’re drunk and high. Come on. I think it’s time we bid Babylon adieu.” Justin drags the tweaked brunette out of the club.

 

Justin opens the door to Brian’s loft and put his ass into bed. He woke Brian up and got him to drink two bottles of water before letting him pass out. 

 

Before Justin left the snoring-yes, Brian snores- stud, he placed a trashcan beside his bed, knowing from experience the need to barf the prior consumed alcohol contents. He also set Brian’s alarm clock to wake him up for work tomorrow. Or technically today.

 

By the time Justin gotten into his own bed, the clock glared its ugly digit four. Justin’s body was aching but he was used to that. He swallows five pills he has been taking since longer than he’s willing to remember, and slips inside the warm covers. 

 

He sets the alarm for his meeting with Brian today. The sooner they set up the company the better. Not everyone has all the time in the world. 


End file.
